The Game of Love
by ellemenopeace
Summary: Sakura’s life consisted of boy toys, sex, drinking, fights, and parties. In Korea, she knew who she was and what to do. After a fight, she was sent to Japan to live with the Yamanakas. There she learns how to play the game of love and heartbreak. AU.
1. I'm Going Where?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters  
Pairings: Main SasuSaku Minor HinaNaru, NejTen, InoGaa, ShikaTem, **

"Talking in Japanese."_  
Song Lyrics_  
"_**Talking in Korean."**_

**XxXx Game of Love xXxX**

I'm Going Where?:**  
Sakura**

You know how you see in those movies there's the slut, the whore, the bitch? Well here in Korea, I happen to be all of them. I don't care what others think about me, I haven't cared for the past 3 years of my life. I was hated by the girls, yet all the guys wanted me.

My mom died when I was at a young age, she was ill with cancer ever since I was 5. She fought lung cancer so that she could be there for me. My dad loved her. I loved her. However, I was a trouble maker from the age of 2. I liked hitting, biting, and kicking things and people. I put a lot of stress on my mom because of it. She died when I was 11. I was in school, I always liked school, when the principal walked in and took me to her office. She told me that my mom was in the hospital, and she was going to take me there. By the time I got there, she had passed away.

I was a smart little girl. I got teased a lot for my pink hair, my big forehead, and for being a smarty pants too. I would always ignore them, because my mom told me that I should. However, the week after my mom's death when I went back to school, rumors had already started. People didn't know the truth, but they said that my mom killed herself because she hated me. I couldn't stand the rumors. There was this one girl, she was the schools 'Queen'. She was just a bitch. I hated her from day one, and she enjoyed making fun of me. She came up to me that one day and said, "I heard you were so ugly that you're mom committed suicide." I punched her. I bit her. I kicked her. I was beating her up pretty good, until the teacher came over and pulled me away.

That day, I got suspended and witnessed something I never though possible. My dad used to be the best person in my life, he would care for me and he loved to hang out with me. When my mom died he tried to hide how sad he was, but I knew that he wanted to cry. Yet he acted strong in front of me. However, that didn't stop him from drinking a lot. He would come home drunk and he would cry. I would try to help him because I just wanted him to still love me. That day, I saw a side of him that scared me. When I got sent home he was furious. He had a right to be furious, I mean come on I just got suspended for fighting. I thought that he would just yell at me, and ground me. What he did was something I didn't think he had in him, he hit me. Not just once, but numerous times. He beat me every night, even when I went back to school. I started wearing baggy clothes, anything to cover up the bruises. Everyone put the title 'Freak' over my head. I was hated in the school for beating up the 'Queen'.

But that was in middle school. Once I got to high school I started changing, a lot. My dad would come home drunk, and so would I. I grew up in all the right places, I would flirt with the bartender and score a few drinks from him or I would steal alcohol from the store. I was hardly home and I hardly saw my dad, therefore I hardly got beat. I started drinking, hanging out with the 'wrong crew'. The 'wrong crew' were my best friends, we were basically like a real gang. Only we weren't a gang. At that time I would sleep around so that guys would buy me my tattoos and piercing. I was known as the biggest slut, whore, and bitch in school. I hardly went to school, I went only twice a week and still maintained a nice 'B', if I went everyday I would probably be the top student in school. I didn't care about grades though. I hung out with mostly guys and their girlfriends in our little crew. I could never hang out with girls; they hated me because their boyfriends wanted me, or maybe because they were just simply jealous of me. That's just how my life was. I got into fights, I slept around, and I drank. My dad didn't care, I didn't care, but the police sure did.

**10:00 PM**

You know, for a supposed small city no one minds the loud music or even the loud yells of drunk teens. Most of the time I happen to be one of the drunk teens. I was at a party with my crew, we were drinking and the music was pounding. I was only slightly buzzed, and on the dance floor looking for a hot guy. My alcohol tolerance was pretty high. I took a sip of the soju in my hands and set the bottle down on a random table. I looked around, looking for boy toy #19. There he was. I had finally spotted him, hello boy toy #19..

I gave him one of my famous seductive smiles and a wink. I could see him come towards me, but instead of waiting for him to get to me, I started dancing. I was shaking my body, especially my ass next to this random guy. The guy looked over at me and smiled at me and started to dance with me too. I winked at the hot guy who was watching me. I continued to shake my ass and with my index finger I indicated that I wanted him to come towards me. All of sudden a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I looked at whoever it was with disgust. It was some girl I didn't even know.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?" she screeched at me. What the hell? Was I really supposed to know that he was her boyfriend? For the first time in forever I didn't want to start a fight, so I walked away. She grabbed my hair and tugged on it. God, what was with girls and hair tugging? I turned around and she slapped me. Oh she so did not go there. I made a fist and that fist made contact with her face. She stumbled backwards and I started to walk away. She wanted to pick a fight with me, I knew she did. She tackled me and tried punching me. I used all my strength to roll around. I was now on top of her. I sat on top of her with all my weight and started to punch her in the face, I was feeling like my normal bitchy self again. She tried pulling on my hair, but I continued to punch her. Just as I was going to raise my fist someone grabbed me.

_GOODBYE, GOODBYE, BABY  
gujo gujo gujo gujo (OH) hengbog hejwo  
(NO) nar chajimargo (NO NO)  
GOODBYE, GOODBYE, BABY_

At the very end of Big Bang's _Goodbye Baby_ the police arrived and pulled me off of the girl. "Miss I'm going to need you to come with us, along with her."

For the first time in a long time someone called the police on us. The police sirens could still be heard outside. Many people had managed to get away, me not being one of them. I was too busy beating the living shit out of that random girl to even realize that people were leaving.

**11:30 PM**

"This is her second strike since the last time she went to jail. You can't just bail out her out anymore. If anything we'll have to keep her here."

"Yes, yes I understand. I promise you she won't be here again," that voice was my dads. He walked out of the room he was in with the police officer. He grabbed my arm and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged. I didn't really care. He shook his head at me and pushed me into the truck and drove me home. The minute we got to our ugly, disgusting house I headed upstairs, ignoring my dad. At least my so called dad, he hardly acted like a dad. I took a nice long hot shower and sat down on my bed, ignoring everything and thinking. I was going to have to be more careful now, I had two strikes and I couldn't afford the third. I knew that my dad was getting fed up with bailing me out. Speaking of the devil, my dad walked in with a bottle of vodka.

"You're going to Japan. Pack your bags you leave tomorrow."

My mouth dropped open. I expected a lecture and a warning, but not this. What the hell did I get myself into?

**Next Day 9:00 AM**

So here I am, at an airport with all my bags. My dad just dropped me off and sped off. Probably going to a bar and getting nailed, how supportive he was. Oh wait I forgot, it was my dad, he told me I was going to live with the Yamanakas. I haven't even seen them in like forever, the last time I saw them was right before we left for Korea 10 years ago. Apparently my mom used to be a great friend of theirs, and they have a daughter my age. Joy.

Feeling like shit I ignored everyone and everything and got onto the airplane. I was placed next to this old lady, I ignored her. At least she wasn't one of those talkers. I hated those old people. I had out my I Pod that some guy bought me the day after I slept with him. He also got me a laptop, he was such a sucker. I opened the I Pod and pressed shuffle. The first song hit my ears.

_I'm so hot  
na neomu yepeoyo  
I'm so fine  
na neomu maeryeokeesseo  
I'm so cool  
na neomu motjyeo  
I'm so so so hot hot_

_Everybody is watching me  
cause I'm HOT  
everybody is wanting me  
cause I'm HOT_

_  
eonjehna eodiseona nal ddaradanineun ee seupoteuraeeteu  
eodil gana jjeuchaoji shikdang gilgori kkapeheui laeeteu  
dodicheh eolmana nal deuleoya eenomeui eengineun sugeureodeulji, won  
shekshihan nae nuneun Go So Young  
ahreumdaeun nae daraneun jom Ha Ji Won  
eojjeomyeon joha  
modu nareul johahaneun geot katah  
Oh, no please leave me alone  
other boys be loving me  
girls be hating me  
they will never stop  
Cuz they know, I'm so HOT _

Wonder Girl's _So Hot _Blasted on my I Pod. How that song so fitted me, well at least that's what I thought. Slowly I dozed off into sleep land.

**2:00 PM**

I finally got off that blasted airplane after we made a few stops. Finally I got away from that old grandma! I stretched my arms and groaned. I was currently wearing a pair of lime green cheer shorts and a white tank top. My pink hair was up in a messy high ponytail, exposing the tattoo I had on my shoulder.

Currently, I had 4 tattoos showing, I had the one on my shoulder that had the American words 'Fuck Off.' I was fluent in Japanese, Korean, and English. So I basically had all three languages on my body. I had a tattoo on my wrist; it had 12 stars in the form of a shooting star, it was pink and blue. My whole friend group had that tattoo. Well all the guys that is. Right next to it was the Korean characters for fighting. The last tattoo I had showing was the one next to my ankle, it was a sakura. I just had to get it. If I lifted her shirt a couple more tattoos would be showing. I have a tattoo on my right hip, it was a black-white-brown-blue butterfly. On my other hip I have the Japanese kanji character for Sakura. Also on my lower back, just above my butt, I had 18 tattoos. I had eighteen hearts, right next to each other. It was my symbol.

Those hearts symbolizes 18 broken hearts. Not mine of course, but of those 18 boy toys. Every time I have a boy toy I normally sleep with them, take them on a date, date them for a week, and break up with them, most of the time I cheat on them too. That was just who I was. I was a player, a heartbreaker, and I enjoyed it. I had many tattoos and a belly button piercing. I never paid for any of it. Normally my boy toys did. And my boy toy tattoos? The guy at the parlor, Jae Jin, did those for free. He was entertained by me and my boy toys.

All of a sudden I felt someone tap my shoulder while I was in my train of thought. I whirled around like my life depended on it. There stood a blonde girl, that looked my age. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her bang was covering her right eye. Her eyes were a nice shade of blue. She was wearing a pair of black short shorts and a purple tight fitting tank top.

"Hey, I'm Ino. Remember me? My mom told me to come pick you up," I nodded at her as she continued, "Gosh you look the same as the last time I saw you." She was looking at my tattoos, after she was done analyzing my body she gave me a smile and grabbed my bags. I didn't let go of them. She could be a robber for all I know. I squinted at her, and studied her more carefully. Come to think of it, she does look super familiar. Ino, hmm. Ino as in the Ino that used to be my best friend in elementary school? The one that totally blew me off the week I left for Korea? What a small world.

"Come on Sakura, we're going to be latee!" she said happily as she grabbed my arm and dragged me off towards her car. When the hell did she become this happy? Oh wait, come to think of it she always was this bubbly. She dragged me to the parking lot and stopped right in front of a nice red Mazda RX8. Her family must be pretty rich, to be able to take me in and give her that car. She threw my things in the backseat of the car and jumped into the driver seat. I just stood outside like an idiot and stared at the car. No one in my crew owned a car, heck I didn't even know anyone who owned such a nice car. "Get in!" she yelled at me through the closed window. How I could hear her, I did not know. Ino always did have a loud voice, and a loud mouth to match it. I climbed into the car, extra careful. She drove off, like a mad woman too. She drove fast but I didn't really mind, I enjoyed thrill and an adrenaline rush.

After about a half an hour of driving and her babbling on and on we arrived at a house. The house was about 50 times better than the house I used to live in with my dad. It looked like a fucking mansion, but smaller. It had stairs that led to the door; there were 5 window panels that are placed in a semi-circle right next to the door. The house was obviously two stories high, it looked like it had 4 bedrooms upstairs. It was an amazing house; if I was rich I'd totally buy it from them.

Ino parked on the driveway and hopped out of the house. She took my stuff from the backseat and headed towards the door. I slowly got out of the car and followed her up the stairs. She opened the door and shoved me inside. "Ouch!" I cried tripping on the doormat.

"Sorry," she cried out, helping me up.

"Oh, you guys are home. Welcome to your new home for a while," said a woman, around the age of 35-40. She had blonde hair as well. Well at least now I know where Ino got her looks from.

"Hi oba-san," I said smiling at her. I might as well be nice while I'm here.

"It's been a while Sakura, but you look just as pretty as you used to be," she said. "This is my husband."

I looked over towards the man that stood next to Ino. He also had blonde hair and was pretty tall. "Hi oji-san."

He gave me a small smile, "Ino, why don't you show her to her room."

"Sure! Come on Sakura let's go," Ino said, grabbing onto my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Ino led me up the stairs and turned right into a hallway, there were three doors. One looked like a bathroom, while the other two looked like bedrooms. She opened the first door that happened to be on the right hand side. "This is the bathroom, the room next to that is my room," she opened the door at the very end, "and this is your room!"

I stared at it in awe. It was all pink, my favorite color. Ino smiled, "Nice room huh?" all I could do was nod, "we had it remodeled for you."

"Thanks."

She smiled, "Mhmm, my room's right next door if you need anything. Want to see it?" Before I could even answer she grabbed my hand and dragged me into her room. But before I could even fully take in all the purpleness she dragged me out. She took me across the floor and into another room. "This is our guest room," she dragged me out and pointed to the closed door next to the guest room, "that's my parent's room."

She then proceeded to drag me downstairs and showed me the downstairs. "Now for the end of this grand tour, here's our amazing backyard!"

And sure enough it was amazing, just like the rest of the house. Ino grinned at me and dragged me back into the house. "Want something to eat?"

"Sure," I said looking into the sleek black and white kitchen. Ino opened the fridge and took out two boxes. She opened both of them to reveal a chicken caesar salad and a salmon caesar salad. I took the chicken caesar salad and started to eat. "Good choice," Ino said taking the salmon one, "salmon's my favorite."

**DIIIIINNNNGGGG DOOOONNNNNGGGG!**

Ino jumped up off her chair and opened the door. I stayed in the kitchen and continued eating my salad. I could hear Ino talking though.

"Sweet! You guys came! Come on, Sakura's here I'll introduce you guys," I heard Ino say. Great, who was she going to introduce to me? She skipped in with 3 other people. One was blonde, the other a brunette, and the last had a dark shade of blue hair. I looked at them, and they stared back. I must've looked like a freak to them. They were all dressed up, while I was still in my cheer shorts and tank top.

"Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura this is Tenten, Temari, and Hinata!" Ino said looking excited. I just gave them a blank expression.

"Hi," I said before stuffing another chicken into my mouth.

"Hey," said Temari, the blonde. I looked at what she was wearing; she had on a black miniskirt and a v-neck lavender shirt.

"What's up?" Tenten said sitting down in the chair across from me. She had on a pair of khaki shorts and a pink Chinese top.

"Hello Sakura-san," said Hinata fidgeting with her white sundress.

"Mhmm," I said as I shoved a tomato into my mouth. I had no idea what to say to them. I wasn't very experienced in being friends with girls. Like I said, I mainly hung out with guys.

"I like you tattoo," Temari said.

"Which one?" Tenten asked looking at the ones I had on my wrist.

"The one on her shoulder," Temari said, standing behind me.

"You know English?" I asked.

"Yeah, my brother took a lesson to learn English and dragged me with him."

Hinata giggled, "Did you at least have fun Temari-chan?"

"Yeah, if you consider it fun sitting next to Kankurou. He kept raising his hand and asking the teacher for a pick up line. Actually I only knew the words 'Fuck off' because this guy in front of Kankurou said it," Temari said.

Ino laughed, "That's just Kankurou, and of course he's trying to figure out a way to get to the ladies. He should bring Kiba with him next time."

Obviously not knowing who the hell they were talking about I stayed silent. I figured I might as well talk to myself, _**"I wish I was still in Korea, getting drunk, having sex, getting my 19**__**th**__** boy toy tattoo." **_

Everyone stopped what they were talking about and turned towards me. "What?" I snapped, annoyed at being in Japan. I was pretty cranky because I should be sleeping right now.

"Was that Korean?" Hinata asked me politely.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Korea," I said, pushing the box of salad away from me.

"I picked up some Korean when I went there to visit. Did you say sex, drunk, boy toy, and tattoo?" Tenten asked.

Ironically enough those words described my everyday life in Korea, "Yeah."

Ino jumped towards me, "Oh, oh! What did you say?"

I looked her straight in the eyes, "None of your business. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep."

"But it's only 4:00 in the afternoon!" Ino protested.

"Jet lag Ino-chan. You should let Sakura sleep," Hinata said. Hinata, you are my new best friend.

"Yeah, listen to Hinata," I said to Ino, "Nice to meet you guys." I walked up the stairs and into my room. I could faintly hear Ino talking to the girls. I looked at myself in the mirror. Maybe I should change my ways. Change never hurts right? I reached up towards my hair and let it out of the messy bun. I walked over towards the pink bed and slid into the covers, falling fast asleep. Maybe this is what I need, a change.

**  
Ino  
**

"So did you hear?" I asked.

"Hear about what?" Temari asked looking at me. I was known for being the gossip queen, but I didn't mind. Gossip was my thing.

"Sasuke's out again. He's looking for another to play," I said.

"Again?" Tenten asked me.

I nodded my head. Sasuke was one of the biggest players ever at Konoha High. He enjoyed playing the game of heartbreak. He would go out with a girl for a month, tell her that he loved her, sleep with her, and break up with her. It was the same story every time. He was extremely good looking too, he had eyes that were cold and yet you could melt every time he looked at you. He was popular, him and his group. His group consisted of Neji, Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru. Gaara was mine; we're secretly dating but still playing the game in front of people at school. What game am I talking of? The game of love and heartbreak is what everyone played around here. You just got to get good at it and dominate to survive. No one dared to break our hearts. Sasuke's crew, and mine that is. We were the heartbreakers not the heartbreakees. That's just the way life was here.

Welcome to the game.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story, I kinda got stuck on Mafia Games so I thought I'd start this one. For the ages, everyone's a senior in this story. Please review! I take advice, criticism, and advice too. By the way, I have a bunch of pictures for this story. I have pictures for most of Sakura's tattoos, and of Ino's car and house, and the rooms. I also have some links to the songs I included in this chapter. I know some of my grammar may be off, but I'm still looking for a beta. If you want to beta for me please send a review or e-mail me at Anyways, enjoy and please review!


	2. Someone Familiar

I want to thank **CrimsonCheif****, ****TeenageCrisis****, ****ToraHime****Sama, and ****Tennie-chan** for reviewing me. It really does mean a lot. I hope you guys are enjoying the fanfiction, and if you have advice, criticism, or just any comments please do give them. And yes I know there are grammar mistakes, but still no beta. Enjoy Chapter 2 and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Pairings: Main SasuSaku Minor HinaNaru, NejTen, InoGaa, ShikaTem, **

"Talking in Japanese."_  
Song Lyrics_  
"_**Talking in Korean."**_  
"_Talking in English."_

**XxXx The Game of Love xXxX**

_Someone Familiar_**  
Sakura**

So far I've been here in Japan for about 2 days now. I still hate it here. God I missed Korea, but I have to suck it up. Today I'm going to be transferred to Konoha High, I was thinking of pretending I didn't know Japanese and speak English all the time. I liked that plan, so I decided to speak English all day long, with the mix of Korean. I picked up the uniform that Ino had placed in my room the night before. The uniform included a brown skirt that ended above your knees and knee-high socks. It has a white long sleeve shirt that had brown collars. I stared at the hideous black knee-high socks. Really black and brown together? I hated those colors together. I rummaged through my luggage to find my white knee-high socks. Aha! Found you! I grabbed them and pulled on my uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror and sat down on the random chair that I had in my room. I grabbed my makeup bag and started to put on eyeliner and mascara, I never really bother with eye shadow. I brushed my silky long pink hair and made sure it was untangled before I grabbed my book bag and headed down the stairs. As I walked by Ino's door I heard her I Home playing _My Humps _by the Black Eyed Peas.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)_

_I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ices.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and NaDonna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly  
Brother I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating._

I rolled my emerald eyes, of course she'd be listening to that song. I walked down the long flight of stairs and sat down in the kitchen. Breakfast was already made and ready to be eaten. I grabbed a plate and started to put eggs, bacon, and a piece of toast on it. After about 10 minutes of me eating in peace and silence Ino skipped down the stairs. "Good morning!" she called out. I just nodded at her and continued to eat. She just grabbed a piece of toast and pulled out orange juice from the fridge. I swallowed my last bit of toast and put the plate in the sink. Ino looked at the clock on the oven. "Oh my god! We're going to be late!" she yelled, grabbing her stuff and dragging me along with her, forgetting to eat and put the orange juice back.

We climbed into her car and she drove off, like a maniac again. I looked at the clock in the car. It read **7:25 AM, **and last time I checked school started at 8. Not to mention we only lived like 10 minutes away from the school. 5 minutes at the rate Ino is driving. "Doesn't school start at 8?" I asked.

"Yes it does, but we're going to be late!"

"What?" I asked utterly confused.

"I'm late in meeting everyone, duh!" she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Riiiight."

She parked her car in the student parking lot and started walking. I followed her, since I didn't know where to go. She led me through a bunch of halls and stopped at the office, grabbed my schedule from the secretary and continued on her way. "Thank's Shizune-san! Oh cool, you have the same class as us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Me, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Shika, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto."

"Oh," I said not knowing who half of them were.

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you guys."

I just nodded my head. We finally stopped walking in front of a door, Ino slid the door open. I was so lost already, I was just following Ino and not paying attention to how many turns and twists we took. There sat 8 people in the room. They had their desks in a circle. "Sakura, this is Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sasuke, Guys, this is Sakura," Ino said.

"_It's nice to meet you guys,"_ I said in perfect English. The girls gave me confused looks but I just decided to sit down in a desk and ignore their confused looks.

"_The pleasure is ours,"_ said Sasuke in a sexy voice. Inside my head I was rolling my eyes. Of course there had to be one of those guys here.

"Hey hey teme! What did you say to her?" asked the hyperactive blonde.

"Nothing dobe," Sasuke answered. Naruto looked over at the guys but they all just shrugged at him.

"Sakura-san it's nice to see you again," Hinata said.

"_Yeah, same to you,"_I said.

"_You can understand Japanese but you can't speak it?"_ Sasuke asked me.

I just gave him an innocent smile and turned around to survey the group. Naruto had his arm around Hinata while she was blushing. If I remember correctly, Ino did mention something about them going out. Ino was sitting next to Temari, who was sitting next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru had his head on the desk and was currently sleeping, while Temari was reading a book. Tenten was sitting on her desk, holding a softball in her hands and Neji was next to her, eying her. Gaara was sitting on the window sill, looking out. Sasuke was staring at me, while Ino was talking.

"Sorry we were late. We got out late and then we had to get Sakura's schedule. She has the same class as us! Isn't that great?" Ino said.

"It's perfect," Sasuke said.

"Whoa! Sakura-chan I like your tats!" Naruto said waving his hand in the air.

"_Thank you,"_ I said.

Temari nodded her head, "Got anymore we should know about?"

"_I have 2 on my hips, and 18 somewhere else,"_ I said, like having 20 tattoos were nothing.

No one understood me but Sasuke. He gave me an impressed look.

"20 more eh?" he asked me. I nodded my head. English was getting pretty annoying now, and that Sasuke could understand me. I decided to switch to Korean.

"_**Yeah, I always get tattoos. They're part of my daily life,"**_ I said.

"What's with all the different languages?" Ino asked me.

"_**That Sasuke guy was getting on my nerves, so I decided to switch to a language he didn't know," **_I said while pulling out my crap cell phone that I had found in a club. I erased everything and begun using it, as if it had been mine. **One unread message from Ji Hyun**, I flipped open the pink RZR and read it.

**I hope you're having fun in Japan! We're over here enjoying your leave! Jay kay. We miss you a lot Saki. Don't forget that deep down you're still one of us, and we need you to come back! Don't worry about that one girl you beat up, Ji Eun gave her a round 2! **

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. They were my saviors, and I was glad they wanted me back, Ji Eun was Ji Hyun's girlfriend. I was rather close to both of them, so they always look out for me. I smiled to myself before continuing to read the rest of the message.

**Brian's still moping that his favorite noona's gone, but don't worry we're not going to find him another noona. Oh wait here's Ji Eun. Saki! I miss you unni! I hope you're having fun over there. Don't worry I'll keep the boys in check while you're gone. They're complaining all over the place though, especially Brian and Kyle. They made a 'We Miss You Saki' club, don't worry we all joined. Anyways, and that one girl that started the fight with you is currently using makeup to try and cover her black eye. Well we miss you, but we have to go party! Oh and btw when you're in Japan remember to party lots for us too! We love you Saki!**

I could feel tears start to form in my eyes, but I refused to let them out. I missed all of them, especially Kyle and Brian. They were family to me, no they were my family. They always knew how to make me smile. I pressed the reply button and started to text them back, forgetting all about the people here. Once I finished my long text message about how much I missed them and how much I hated Japan I sent the text message. I closed my phone and took a deep breath, I couldn't wait for the class to actually start. That way I didn't have to talk to the people here.

"So Sakura-chan, who were you texting?" Naruto asked, being nosy.

"_**No one," **_I said.

"What did she say?" Naruto asked jumping up and down. He totally reminded me of Kyle. From the childish acts, to the yelling, and to the grinning. Sasuke kept looking at me the whole entire time, it was as if he knew I was trying to avoid talking to him.

**BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG**

Everyone stood up and grabbed their things when the bell rang.

"Huh?" I asked, obviously confused. Wasn't this the classroom? If not, what classroom is this?

"This is an empty classroom, we just come here to hang out. Our class is right next door," Ino explained to me.

"Oh." I stood up with them and grabbed my book bag off the table and followed Hinata and Naruto out. They walked next door and walked in. I followed them, not wanting to get lost in the sea of people. I stood at the front of the classroom and waited for the teacher to walk in. I surveyed the class while waiting. Naruto and Gaara sat down together at the very back corner near the window, in front of them was Ino and Tenten. In front of Ino and Tenten were these two sluts that were batting their eyelashes and trying to get Sasuke's attention. Next to Naruto and Gaara were Neji and Shikamaru, in front of them was Hinata and Temari. Sasuke sat next to the two sluts, alone. I quickly surveyed the class to find another empty seat, but there were none. How fun.

The teacher walked in the classroom and put his books near his desk. "Welcome back to school," he than spotted me, "and you're the new transfer student right?"

I nodded at him, afraid that he was going to bite me. If you saw him you'd know why. He looked like Michael Jackson, only with longer hair. "I'm Orochimaru, your sensei. Why don't you tell us about yourself and then sit next to Sasuke," he said, creeping me out even more. Orochimaru was staring at me, not knowing what to do I stared back. God, was he pale? Ever heard of the sun before? "In-tro-du-ce your-self," He said breaking up the words like I was an idiot. I silently scoffed, what did he think I was, an idiot?

""_**Hey, my name's Sakura Haruno, and Orochimaru looks like Michael Jackson," **_I said, adding the whole Michael Jackson thing, it wasn't like anyone was going to get it. I grabbed my things and sat down next to Sasuke, seeing as though it was the only seat available. I reached into my bag and took out a notebook and my Hello Kitty pencil. I hummed to myself while opening the notebook, a note escaped. I tilted my head slightly, wondering who wrote it. I shrugged and opened it.

**Remember to pay attention in school Sakura, no more run-ins with the cops or else!**

Of course it was from my dad, he must've slipped it in there before I left for Japan. Anger was surging through my body, what made him think he was the boss of me? He was the one who set the bad influence on me, that jackass. I ripped the note up into tiny little pieces and dumped them on Sasuke's desk. He shot me an annoyed look and tried pushing them back, but I just shoved them back. He shot me another look, but I was taking notes instead.

"So, if you put this here and you put that there, you'll end up with this," said Orochimaru, trying to explain an easy pre-calculus question. I had already learned this back in Korea, I should be learning calculus, but hey I'm not complaining. The less I have to learn and the less I have to take notes. I looked over at Naruto and Gaara and than looked out the window. The whole courtyard was empty, except for a few people who skipped class. I looked back down again, to see a note in front of me.

**Do you remember me?**

I looked over at Sasuke, but he kept his eyes on the board.

**No, am I supposed to?**

I saw Sasuke look down on the note. He took his pen and wrote another message to me.

**Never mind, it's nothing. Want to grab something to eat after school with me?**

I stared at it, what was I supposed to say? I mean I don't know him well, but obviously he wants to get together. I bit my lip and wrote,

**Sure, why not?**

I flicked the note back to Sasuke and pretended to take notes when Orochimaru looked over at me. I bit my lip again, I didn't know what to do. Here I was in Japan, and all I want to do is party, drink, and have sex. Problem, there is this thing in my mind that says 'Change'. See, this is why I don't like Japan. Back in Korea, I knew who I was, what I was. I knew what to do, and who to play. Here, it's all a big mess. I can't figure out anyone here, and worst of all I don't know how to be the old Sakura. The one that didn't care what people thought, the one who was loved by guys, the one that made me happy. I was jerked out of my thoughts when I felt someone pull my hair.

"What?" I hissed.

"So you do speak Japanese," Sasuke said calmly. God, how I hated that smirk on his face.

"Yeah, what is it to you?" I snapped back.

"Nothing at all, why are you pretending?"

"So I can avoid people like you," I shot back.

"Whatever you say, by the way the bell rung already."

Huh? It did? I looked over at the board, and sure enough Orochimaru was gone. Good, he was creeping me out. I stood up and walked over towards Ino.

"Hey, looks like pinky over there can speak Japanese," Sasuke announced to Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara. I shot him a glare and then I shot a glare towards Ino.

She put up two hands, "I didn't do anything."

"No, but he's your friend," I growled.

I felt an arm around my shoulders, "Now now, don't take your anger out on Ino."

"Don't touch me," I hissed.

"And why not?" he asked, enjoying every moment of this.

"Because, I only allow certain guys to touch me, and you're not one of them," I shot back.

He pretended to be hurt and held his heart, "That hurt deep down inside Sakura."

"Good," I stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

I turned around and looked at him, "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To take a piss," I retorted back and proceeded to walk out. I was soon followed by Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. "Hey Sakura, there's this party thing tonight at Naruto's, wanna come?" Ino asked me.

I thought about it, party equaled hot guys, drinking, sex, and more. However, that meant sluts too, "Sure why not?"

"Great!" Ino said clapping her hands, "So Temari, Tenten, and Hinata are coming over at 4:00 to get ready and we'll leave at 6:00 kay?"

"Yeah, whatever," I said walking into the bathrooms. I checked every stall, the bathroom was empty. "Okay so what is up with that Sasuke guy?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"He keeps flirting with me, it's annoying me," I said.

"He may be good looking, but stay away from him," Tenten advised.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Cause he's Konoha's #1 player," Ino explained.

Temari nodded, "He goes out with a girl for about a month, sleeps with her, and then breaks up with her."

"He's known to be a heartbreaker. See, all the guys are players. However, they don't really break hearts, they just sleep around," Hinata said.

"So you guys think Sasuke's playing a game with me?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but most likely," Ino said.

I smirked, "Well if it's a game he wants, it's a game he'll get."

"Explain," Ino commanded.

"It's simple Ino," I said with an evil smile, "He plays around with me, and I'll play around with him"

"No one's ever dared to try that Sakura-san," Hinata said.

"Yeah, but I'm different," I said.

"Really? How?" Temari asked.

"Cause those other people that he's played weren't players," I explained.

"And you are?" Ino asked.

I smirked, "Only the best of the best." I lifted up my shirt and showed them my boy toy tattoos.

"Whoa, what do they symbolize?" Tenten asked.

"18 broken hearts," I answered.

"Yours?" Ino asked.

I gave her the 'Are you stupid?' look, "No, of 18 of my boy toys."

"Seriously?" Ino asked.

I nodded, "Is this that hard to believe?"

"Well, no. Not really, I just want to make sure you aren't joking," Ino said, afraid to get on my bad side.

I shrugged, "Why do you even think I'm here in Japan?"

"Cause your dad wanted you to come," Ino replied.

"Haven't you ever thought why?" I asked.

"Not really," she said.

"Well, tell us," Temari said.

"It's nothing really, just got into another fight. He was scared I was going to go back to jail. I had two strikes. Blah blah blah," I said, looking bored.

"Ohh. Wait back to jail?" Ino asked. I just simply nodded. "What'd you go for?" Temari asked me.

"Umm," I couldn't really remember that well, "I think it was either fighting or shoplifting. No wait! Maybe it was sex in public?"

Hinata stared at me with wide eyes. Temari laughed. Tenten looked impressed. Ino, well Ino looked like a starved fat kid without cake or in her case without gossip. "What are you planning to do about Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm getting something to eat with him after school today. If he starts the game, then I have no choice but to play," I explained.

"Cool," that was Temari.

"Good Luck," that was Tenten.

"I hope you win Sakura-san," and of course that was Hinata.

"Kick butt!" Ino shouted. I laughed.

**Sasuke**_**  
Meanwhile…**_

I watched Sakura take off, with the girls right behind her. I smirked and sat down on Naruto's desk. "So what's up?" Neji asked me.

"You know how there was this one girl I met back in Korea?" I asked.

"You mean the one that slept with you. You bought her a laptop? The next night she slept with your best friend?" Naruto asked me.

"Yeah her," I said.

"Yeah, what about her?" Gaara asked me.

"I saw her today, in Japan," I said.

'Really? What's her name?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura Haruno," I answered.

"No way," Naruto said.

"She does seem like one of those people though," Shikamaru said, sitting up.

"What are you going to do about her?" Neji asked.

"Well, I'm going to play a game of love with her. Then I'm going to break her heart. I'll make her regret playing me," I said.

"So she was the real reason you became a player eh?" Gaara asked.

"Oh yeah! It was right after teme came back that he started the whole Game of Love and Heartbreak thing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Do you really think you can do it?" Neji asked me.

"Of course, what makes this time any different?" I asked coldly.

"The fact that you actually liked her," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll win trust me," I said.

"Alright, if you say so," Naruto said.

"Just don't lose," Neji commanded.

I scoffed, "Who do you think I am Neji?" I shot back.

"Just a warning," Neji said.

"Right, whatever. She already agreed to go out with me after school today. Plus I'll have her all buttered up by the party," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Good luck man," Neji said.

"Win for us," Gaara said.

"Have fun too!" Naruto shouted.

And as always, Shikamaru decided to fall back asleep. The door slid open to reveal the girls. "Shh, they're back. Do not tell anyone, and I mean anyone." All the guys just nodded at me.

**Sakura**

When the girls and I walked back, the guys were sitting together, looking quite huddled. "Are we interrupting something?" Tenten asked?

"Of course not," Neji said leaning back in Tenten's chair. While we were in the bathroom they must've sat closer to each other.

"Good to hear, now mind getting out of my seat?" Tenten asked.

"Want to sit on my lap?" Neji asked.

Tenten made a disgusted face, "Want to get punched?"

Neji sighed and stood up, "Your loss."

"Right, sure, whatever," Tenten said.

I smiled at the scene, it reminded me of Brian and his girl, Min Hee. Speaking of the people back in Korea, my phone vibrated. I took it out **One Unread Message from Ji Hyun. **I smiled as I opened my phone. "Text?" Ino asked me.

I nodded my head, "Hey where is the teacher?"

"We have Kakashi-sensei, he's always late!" Naruto exclaimed. So that explained why the teacher wasn't here yet. I looked down at my phone and slipped it open.

**Sorry to hear that Japan's such a pain in the ass. Don't worry, once you're old enough we'll come and get you! Of course we're skipping school! You know we never go on Mondays. It's like tradition! Anyways, we're all curious. Have you found another boy toy yet? Where are you going to get your other tattoo if you did? Are the people you live with strict? If they are you tell us and we'll go over and make them change their minds! Well anyways, time to get drunk!**

I laughed at the text message he sent me. I texted them back immediately, telling them all about Sasuke and his 'game'. I went back to my seat, and so did everyone else, all except Sasuke. All of a sudden I felt someone glaring at me. I looked over, and there was this girl glaring at me. She had on a bunch of makeup, and her skirt was pulled up.

"Stay away from our Sasuke-kun!" she commanded me.

"I will when he stays away from me," I answered.

"Please, Sasuke can't even stand to look at you," she replied. I rolled my eyes at her and decided to ignore her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. She practically threw herself on him.

"Hi."

"How's my favorite person?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"That's great to hear! You're going to the party right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good! Hopefully I'll see you there!" she said. He just nodded at her and took his seat next to me,

"Sorry I'm late! A cat got stuck in a tree and I just had to help it, meanwhile an old lady got hurt-" the teacher got interrupted.

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger at the teacher.

"Anyways, time to get this class in session," the teacher said. I felt someone poke me so I turned to look at Sasuke. He pushed a note towards me.

**Meet me outside of the gates after school.**

I just gave him a nod and pretended to be engrossed with the text book that was open in front of me. Who exactly was he? Every girl in this class seems to want him. This game could end up being fun or something I'll regret. I pushed that thought away. I'll win for sure. Bring it on Sasuke.

* * *

So there we have Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be their so called 'date' and the party! Thanks for reading and reviewing. For reference:

**Noona: **What younger guys call older girls that they are close with  
**Unni: **What younger girls call older girls that they are close with

Anyways, hopefully you guys enjoyed this! Also check my profile, it had the seating chart for the classroom ready. Remember I still need a beta! Review please.


	3. What Happened to Change?

I want to thank **Candyluver****, ****TeenageCrisis****, ****ToraHime****Sama, ****a**** thousand cranes, and lito-pink-chihuahua** for reviewing me. It really does mean a lot. I hope you guys are enjoying the fanfiction, and if you have advice, criticism, or just any comments please do give them. And yes I know there are grammar mistakes, but still no beta. Enjoy Chapter 3 and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters  
Pairings: Main SasuSaku Minor HinaNaru, NejTen, InoGaa, ShikaTem, **

"Talking in Japanese."_  
Song Lyrics_  
"_**Talking in Korean."**_  
"_Talking in English."_

**XxXx The Game of Love xXxX**

What Happened to Change?**  
Sakura**

The school day went by faster than I expected. Before I knew it, school ended. This was the part I dreaded most, the date thing with Sasuke. It's not really considered a date I guess, but in a way it kind of is. I was currently outside of the gates, waiting for Sasuke to appear. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were right by my side. "Ready for that date of yours?" Ino teased me.

"It's not a date," I said.

"Yes it is you and Sasuke Uchiha, hottie of the century!" Ino said.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Whatever, I've met hotter."

"Have you? Introduce me," Ino said, eyes wide.

"They're all in Korea dummy," I said, "plus, don't you like Gaara?"

She blushed, "Kind of, but that doesn't stop me from looking."

"Where'd Temari go?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She had to go home early, Kankurou was in the office," Tenten informed us.

"Oh," I said, looking at my phone. No text messages and no phone calls. I groaned in frustration at the fact that Ji Hyun hadn't texted me back. It was the only way I felt close to my friends back in Korea. I really did miss them, a lot. "You've been checking your phone like crazy, waiting for a call from Sasuke?" Ino asked me.

"No, he doesn't even know my number," I snapped.

"Then who are you waiting for?" Ino asked.

"My friends," I said in a tone that told her to drop it. She actually did drop it, I was quite surprised.

"Hey Sasuke," Ino said, snapping me back into reality.

"Hey, sorry I'm kind of late," Sasuke said. I just nodded at him.

"Well, we'll take our leave. Remember be home before 4!" Ino said dragging Hinata and Tenten off with her. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior. Sasuke held out his arm, and I took it. "Ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded at him. We started walking away from the school. "So how long are you here for?" Sasuke asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Hm, I'm not sure," I answered truthfully.

"I see, missing Korea?"

I nodded at him, "I really miss it."

"Well, you'll eventually end up loving Japan too," he informed me.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Everyone that hangs out with me ends up loving Japan," he told me with a wink.

I secretly rolled my eyes, "What if I'm different?"

"Then I'm screwed cause I can't keep you here," Sasuke said. I laughed at how corny that was, but stopped when I saw the look in his eyes.

"You're serious?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said in a shy way. Wait, when was he ever shy? I narrowed my eyes slightly, has the game already begun? I bit my lip slightly, well if that's how you want play than I'll play along with you. I decided it was time for a change in the oh-so lovely subject that he brought up.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said.

"No, tell me now," I commanded, I hated surprises.

"Nope."

"If you don't I'll leave," I threatened.

"Fine fine, I'm taking you to sushi," he said.

"Sushi?" I asked.

"Yeah, you do know what sushi is right?"

"Duh, who doesn't? Why sushi?" I asked.

"Because it's popular here in Japan, and I know the best place ever."

"Oh."

It was silent for a while, we were just walking together. I decided to be brave and make the first move, "Tell me about you."

"Well I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 18 and I go to Konoha Gakuen," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "I know that already. Tell me all the juicy details."

"Well, you must've already heard but I'm pretty popular and hot."

"Well aren't you cocky?"

"That's just who I am," Sasuke said with his famous smirk.

"Well, I don't really dig cocky people," I said.

"Really?" he asked me in disbelief.

"Really, I like the gentleman type," I said, well I liked the type that can be boy toys but he didn't really need to know that.

"I can be a gentleman," he said.

"Really? I haven't seen that side yet," I said casually.

"Well, you'll see."

"If you say so," I said. Sasuke slowed down to a stop in front a big building. The sign read **'Sushi Shack' **I laughed at the name of the restaurant. Who named their restaurant Sushi Shack? Like really. "No one ever comes here because of the name, but they make great sushi here," Sasuke informed me.

"I can see why people don't enter," I said.

"Well, they don't want to be judged by just their name and interior."

"Okay, but it's their fault that they don't great business," I said.

"I think they know that," Sasuke said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah, are we going in?"

"Right," he said opening the door for me. I walked in and surveyed the place. It looked absolutely incredible. The tables had mainly two seats. The table cloth was white while all the chairs were red. "It's incredible here," I said.

"Isn't it? See that's why people shouldn't judge it by the name," Sasuke said. He sat me down at one of the tables near the window. He was trying super hard to be a gentleman. He had pulled my chair for me and even poured me my drink. It was such a great sight. Me, Sakura Haruno, could make the Sasuke Uchiha act this way. I smiled to myself; I haven't lost my touch yet. The food came pouring in before we even ordered. I gave Sasuke a confused look.

"I pre-ordered," he said.

"Oh," I said, taking a bite of my _Makizushi_ roll. The minute I took a bite it felt as if I had died and went to heaven. Sasuke was right, their food was incredible. "It's super good here," I said, taking another bite of my sushi.

"What'd I tell you?" he said.

I smiled at him. I took out my phone and looked at the time **3:25 PM. **10 minutes later we were both done eating. "Ready to go home?" he asked me. I nodded at him. We walked out of the restaurant together. I had let him pay the bill since he oh-so wanted to. "Do you even know where I live?" I asked him.

"Ino's place right?"

"Yeah, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I've been there a lot."

"You have? What for?"

"Parties, stuff like that. Our group is quite close," he said.

"I see," I said. We walked a little bit more in silence, awkward silence that is. We finally reached our doorway. "Thanks for today," I said and started to walk inside, but he grabbed my arm. He turned me around and placed his lips on mine. About 5 seconds later he pulled away, "Remember me now?" Before I could even respond he was already out of sight. What the hell? Then it hit me, the game started. I smirked to myself, prepare to lose Sasuke Uchiha. I walked inside the house and was literally attacked by Ino.

"Holy shit!" I yelled in surprise.

"I saw that!" she said sing-songly.

"Saw what?" I snapped.

"The kiss!" she shouted.

"That was nothing," I said, "That just means that the game has started."

"Well he's got the upper hand now that he made the first move," Ino said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll get him back at the party, you'll see."

Ino gave me an evil smile, "Sweet! Come on, Tenten and Hinata are waiting upstairs." I sighed as Ino dragged me upstairs.

"Hi Sakura-san," Hinata said.

"Hey," Tenten said, not looking up from her book.

"Hey," I said sitting on Ino's bed.

"Guess what guys?" Ino asked.

"You and Gaara finally hooked up," Tenten said, her eyes never leaving the book.

Ino gave her a weird look, "No. Sasuke and Sakura kissed!"

I groaned, "Like I said, it just means the game started. So whatcha reading Tenten?"

Tenten looked up from her book, "This book that Temari gave me, it's about the guys."

"Really?" I walked over to her and read over her shoulders.

"It's like the best book ever," Ino said.

"It did help me a lot when I wanted to ask Naruto-kun out on a date," Hinata confessed.

"You should use it to play with Sasuke," Ino said.

I smirked, "Not a bad idea Ino." Tenten handed me the book and I flipped it open to Sasuke's page. It was filled with a lot of writing and info.

**Name: Sasuke Uchiha****  
Age: 18  
Birthday: July 23****rd  
Food: Anything, this guy has a stomach of steel  
Color: Dark colors.  
Family Members: Brother  
Deceased Members: Everyone else  
Music: Metal, Hip-Hop, R&B, Rap  
Best Friend(s): Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru  
Current status: Player  
Routine: Goes out with a girl for a month, sleeps with her, breaks up with her and moves on.  
Girls he's had so far: Too many to count  
Favorite Pick-up Line: Let's get out of here and into a room  
Phone Number: 191-775-2476  
Number: 7**

"Whoa, there's so much information," I said in awe.

"I know, took me forever to get it out of Gaara," Temari said walking into Ino's room.

"When'd you get here?" I asked.

"Like 5 seconds ago, anyways. Time to change," Temari commanded.

I got up, taking the book with me, "I'll be back." I headed into my room and shut the door. I rummaged through my suitcases, looking for the perfect outfit. I pulled out a pair of red short shorts and a white tight fitting tank top. I then proceeded to take out red pumps. Satisfied with my outfit I walked out of my room and into Ino's. Everyone was already in their outfits. Ino had on a white mini skirt with a dark purple tube top. Temari was wearing a pair of black cheer shorts with a white tank top. Hinata was wearing white bermuda shorts with a light blue sweatshirt over it. Tenten was dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a baggy white t-shirt. She pulled on a black/gold vest and was wearing a pair of Chanel Zero Dunks. "Whoa, you look hot Sakura," Ino commented from her bed.

"Thanks," I said sitting down on the floor near her closet.

"Okay so Sakura step on up, you're first," Temari said.

"First for what?" I asked feeling a little scared.

"Makeup and hair," Ino said with a hint of 'Duh', "I do makeup and Temari does hair."

I nodded, "Where do I go first?"

"Me," Temari said. I got up and walked over towards Temari, who was by the door. She took out a gold brush and started to brush my hair. Temari then turned up her straightener and started to straighten my hair. After she was done I got up and walked over to Ino. I plopped down on the bed and watched Ino as she quickly selected a few tools. She started to apply eyeliner, mascara, and a tint of eye shadow. "All done!" she exclaimed. I got up, rolled my eyes, and went to my room to retrieve my cell phone. **One Unread Message from Ji Hyun. **I smiled to myself as I happily walked back into Ino's room.

"No! Do not come near me with that eyeliner Sakura!" I heard Tenten yell. I looked up to see Ino trying to put eyeliner on Tenten, and Tenten trying to push her off. "She looks fine without makeup," I said.

Ino pouted, "Okay fine."

Tenten shot me a grin, "Thanks."

"Payback for the book," I answered. She nodded and went over to Ino's closet. The doors were made out of mirror so it was easy to look at yourself. Tenten fixed the two buns on her head and then sat down. Hinata, Ino, and Temari already had their hair and makeup done. I flipped open my phone and started to read my text message.

**Well it sounds like that Sasuke dude is your next boy toy no? I think you should let him play you for a little while and then strike back. BAM! He'll never know what hit him, but don't listen to me. I'm only a guy. Have you been partying like we told you to? Remember to stay away from the cops though. Noona! It's me Brian! Miss me? Cause I miss you! We started a club just for you : D I hope you come back soon cause I'm lonely : (. Have fun in Japan noona!**

I laughed to myself, and looked up to see Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Hinata looking at me. "Er, hi?"

"Why were you laughing?" Ino asked me.

"Obviously because of the text," Tenten replied.

"I have to agree with Tenten on this one Ino," Temari said.

Hinata nodded. "Oh, fine pick on me," Ino replied sulking in the corner.

"Come on, let's go," Temari said.

I nodded before sending quick text to Ji Hyun telling him that I'm out partying and I'll text them back ASAP. I threw my phone on my bed and walked out of the house with my friends. It's actually kind of funny; I actually had girlfriends here in Japan. It seemed like every girl hated me back in Korea, maybe I should really change. I shook my head to get rid of that thought. No, I had already begun to play the game. There was no backing out now, and I definitely couldn't lose to someone like Sasuke. We hopped into Ino's car and she drove off like a mad woman again. I laughed as me, Hinata, and Tenten kept leaning against each other after every turn. We finally pulled into a stop in front of a nice house.

"Time to party!" Ino declared as she dragged us all inside. I laughed as we entered the house. Naruto ran over to us and put his arm Hinata and started to drag her off. Ino and Temari started walking off towards Gaara and Shikamaru. Neji approached me and Tenten, "Mind if I whisk Tenten away?"

"Be my guest," I said absent mindly, not even seeing her wide eyed 'No!' expression. He smirked at me, but I didn't see that either. Soon I was left alone; I smirked as I spotted Sasuke. Game on. I walked over towards him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around, "Hey."

"Hey," I said with a smile on my face. I pushed my face closer to his, until we were basically nose to nose. He leaned closer to kiss me, but I turned my head to the side so he missed my lips. "Teasing me now?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe," I said tilting my head to the side.

His face neared mine again, "No one gets away after teasing me."

"I'm different," I said in a seductive tone. I gave him a small smile, pushed his dace away from mine, and watched his move, but before he could even do anything I felt someone tap my shoulders. I turned around, "What?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked the girl from earlier today, the slut who told me to stay away from Sasuke.

"I think I'm Sakura," I said with a smirk.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Sasuke? He's mine got that bitch."

"He's yours? Are you sure, because it seems like he's into me," I said narrowing my eyes at that bitch.

"He's using you to make me jealous."

"Well then if that's true, I guess it's working isn't it?"

She growled at me, "You're such a slut."

"I know."

"See you're such a slut that you don't even care."

"Bitch, your opinion doesn't matter to me."

"My opinion matters to everyone."

"Sure it does. Now run along."

"You bitch!" she raised her hand and slapped me across the face. Oh bitch, you're going down.

"Newsflash! You want to fight? Use your fists and not your palm okay?" I said before forming a fist and punching her straight in the nose.

She cried out in pain, "My nose!"

"Oh go buy yourself a new one," I snarled at her. I turned away from her, but she tackled me from behind and pulled my hair. Sheesh, yet again with the hair. Has my hair ever done anything to you? No, I didn't think so. She was currently on top of me, trying to punch me. I growled and pushed her off of me and I pinned her down. I sat on her with all my weight and started to punch her. Right fist, left fist, right fist, left fist, she messed with the wrong person. She pulled on my hair again and tried to slap me with her right hand. The minute her hand came near my mouth I bit her, hard. Then I punched her again in the face. I could hear the crowd shouting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!', but I ignored them.

"Whoa there," I heard Naruto say as he dragged me off of that slut. He held with strong arms so that I couldn't break free, no matter how hard I struggled.

"Let me go!" I shouted, struggling more.

"No can do," he said as he took me into a random corner of the house. My blood was boiling, what a slut. I saw her friend rush over to her and try to help her up. Once she was up she charged at me again, I broke away from Naruto and we started all over again. I was currently on top and punching the fucking living daylights out of her before Naruto pulled me off of her again. This time, instead of dragging me into a random corner he took me upstairs and walked into a room. He closed the door behind him and looked over at me. I was sure I looked like a mess to him.

"Dude, you totally won!" was all he said before he walked over to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Soon Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara were in the room. "Damn! You beat the living shit out of Karin!" Ino shouted.

"Karin?" I asked, totally clueless.

"That was the girl you were fighting," Temari informed me. I nodded slightly and stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror. I only had a semi-busted lip. I gently touched my lip and winced in pain. Well, that hurt. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed while Ino kept talking.

"It was so awesome! You so beat her face in! Congrats! She totally deserves it, she's such a slut!" Ino said.

"Uh-huh, I agree," Temari said nodding.

"We all hate her," Tenten said.

Hinata nodded. She took out the ointment from the first aid kit and started to put it on my lip. I hissed slightly, but allowed her to continue. The minute she finished I got up and walked out of the door, "I'm going."

"See you at home," Ino called out.

"See you Monday Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone else just waved as I walked out of the door. I didn't see that Karin girl, and I was glad. She was such a bitch, I hated her fucking guts. I pushed past all the people that were blocking the door. I finally reached it and swung it open and walked off, feeling frustrated. "Hey the party's the other way," I heard Sasuke say.

"I'm leaving," I said, walking even faster. My heel got stuck in a big crack and the heel broke. I cried out in surprise and pain. My ankle hurt, it must've gotten twisted. Sasuke rushed over towards me and helped me up, "Let me take you home."

"Sure," I said, letting him since I didn't want my other heel to break and me having two twisted ankles. He helped me up and we walked to Ino's house slowly. I walked up the steps, "Thanks."

"No problem."

He lingered at the doorway, and so did I. "Well, I'll see you Monday at school I guess."

I nodded at him, "Bye."

"Bye."

I walked inside. I walked straight to my room and closed the door. I glanced at my cell phone. No unread messages. I sighed as I flipped open my cell phone and sent everyone in Korea the damage report from the party. I sighed to myself as I clicked send and buried my head into the pillow. I've only been here for like 3 days and I've already gotten into another fight. Guess change wasn't going to happen anytime soon was it? I laughed out loud as I got up to take a shower. After I was done I went straight into my bed and turned on my I Pod. Lies by Big Bang blasted through the headphones.

_(yeah) love is pain  
Dedicated to all my broken-hearted people  
One's old a flame... just scream my name  
And I'm so sick of love songs (yeah)  
I hate them damn love songs... moment of ours_

_(geo-jis-mar)  
Neuj-eun bam bi-ga nae-ryeo-wa neor de-ryeo-wa  
Jeoj-eun gi-eog kkeut-e dwi-cheog-yeo na  
Neo eobs-i jar sar su iss-da-go  
Da-jim hae-bwa-do eo-jjeor su eobs-da-go  
Mos-ha-neun sur-do ma-si-go  
Sog-ta-neun mam bam-sae chae-wo-bwa-dosirh-eo neo eobs-neun ha-ru-neun gir-eo bir-eo  
Je-bar ij-ge hae-dar-ra-go (-geo-jis-mar-i-ya)_

_(( (Lies) It's raining late at night it brings you here I run at the end of memories  
I could live fine without you, even if you beg it will come to no use  
I drank the alcohol I couldn't drink, I even drank up the night that burned my heart ?  
I hate it, a day without you is too long, I beg to finally forget about you (It's all lies) ))  
_

_Neo eobs-neun nae-gen us-eum-i bo-i-ji anh-a  
Nun-mur-jo-cha go-i-ji anh-a  
Deo-neun sar-go sip-ji anh-a_

_(( Without you, I have no smiles/No tears well up  
I don't want to live anymore ))  
_

_Yeah  
Yeos-gat-ae  
Yeor-bad-ge  
Ni saeng-gag-e  
Dor-a-beo-rir-geos gat-ae_

_Bo-go sip-eun-de  
Bor su-ga eobs-de  
Mo-du kkeut-nass-de  
I'll be right here_

_(( You're like a It makes me mad I think I'm going insane at the thought of you  
I want to see you, but they say I can't, it's all over, I'll be right there ))  
_

_I'm so sorry but I love you da geo-jis-mar  
I-ya mor-rass-eo i-je-ya ar-ass-eo ne-ga pir-yo-hae  
I'm so sorry but I love you nar-ka-ro-un mar  
Hwas-gim-e na-do mo-reu-ge neor tteo-na-bo-naess-ji-man  
I'm so sorry but I love you da geo-jis-mar  
I'm so sorry but I love you  
I'm so sorry but I love you  
(I love you more and more)  
I'm so sorry but I love you na-reur tteo-na  
Cheon-cheon-hi ij-eo-jur-rae  
Nae-ga a-pa-har su iss-ge_

_(( I'm so sorry but I love you it's all lies/I didn't know, but now I do, I need you  
I'm so sorry but I love you sharp words on a whim I didn't even know, I sent you off  
I'm so sorry but I love you it's all lies I'm so sorry but I love you  
I'm so sorry but I love you leave me and could you forget me slowly so I can hurt ))  
_

Well then, I guess I just have to keep playing the game until I win. I will not fall in love with him, and I will win. I will end up victorious, no matter what. I turned off my I Pod and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was the weekend and I couldn't wait to see what plans I'll end up having. Good Night.

* * *

Well there is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it, and yes I know it sucks . I hope you liked it though. The date was kind of rushed, but fear not! There will be another date soon enough. Well I said enough. Remember I'm still in need of a Beta : D Review please!


	4. Author Note

Hello again, I'm sorry this isn't an update

Hello again, I'm sorry this isn't an update. You see, for school I've been assigned a great deal of summer work. I have been busy working on my fanfictions and what not, and so I neglected it. Now, school starts in about 15 days and I'm not even half-way done with it. Once school starts again or once I finish the darn summer work I promise you that I will update again. I really am sorry, but this is what I get for being such a darn procrastinator. When I get back I promise I'll update a whole lot sooner. )

Thank you for bearing with me and I hope you still have interest in my stories.

Jessica, the author.


End file.
